To calibrate the stator ring relative to the gas turbine engine, the flow area of the stator must be determined. Conventionally, the flow area of a stator ring can be determined by use of a flow rig in which the pressure drop as air passes through the stator ring is used to determine its effective flow area. Another conventional method of determining the flow area of the stator ring involves mechanically measuring the dimensions of the throat area. This approach is time consuming and improvements are available.